Espadas, sangre y juego de sádicos
by melgamonster
Summary: Okita y Nobume estaban enfrentándose entre ambos como algo típico para medir fuerza, pero no supieron en que momento se les nublo el juicio que estaban más interesados en hacer sangrar al otro [Okinobu] [Lemon-Gore]


**ESPADAS, SANGRE Y JUEGO DE SÁDICOS**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Advertencia: Lemon gore Okinobu_

* * *

Era uno de sus típicos encuentros para medir fuerzas. El objetivo era incrementar sus habilidades sin dañar al otro, pero no saben en qué momento se perdieron, en que momento dejaron de tener ese objetivo claro pues sus ropas estaban manchadas de líquido carmesí, propio o ajeno.

Estaban frente a frente, intentando recuperar el aire perdido y manteniéndose débilmente de pie. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado luchando, lo único que se dieron cuenta es que el sol ya no estaba presente y que el lugar donde se encontraban se veía más tétrico de lo normal, la sangre y los escombros le daban ese efecto.

−¿Qué pasó tragadonas? ¿Ya te rindes? −cuestionó con sorna, pues él era el que se veía en mejores condiciones.

−Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. −Lanzó su espada con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se le clavara parcialmente en el muslo izquierdo.

−Perra −exclamó molesto al momento de retirar ese fierro de su extremidad. Sacando más fuerzas de su cuerpo, de quien sabe dónde, ahora él le clavó su espada en el hombro. Nobume estaba entre una columna de concreto y él.

No supieron en qué momento su juicio se nubló, las ganas de hacer sangrar al otro incrementaron exponencialmente. Se estaban besando, ese beso no era como los cursis y románticos de películas, este estaba lleno de sed de sangre, de dominación, ver quien hacía ceder al otro primero.

Nobume era la más imposibilitada, con su hombro lastimado y ser arrinconada contra la pared eso le estaba gustando en sobremanera y reducir la distancia que les separaba incrementó el placer. Ese juego de dominación con sus bocas, mordidas para hacer sufrir al otro, mordidas para hacerlo sangrar y probar la sangre.

−Vaya tragadonas. −Estaba impactado por la acción de ella, pero no iba a negar que le gusto−. ¿Sabes? Soy un sádico y en la forma en la que estás ayuda mucho a encender ese instinto −dijo de forma coqueta, mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre su espada.

−Yo también soy una sádica, señor asesino. −Sus ojos mostraban una sed de sangre increíble. Inclusive se les podían apreciar un brillo extra.

Con su mano buena utilizó su espada, se la enterró en el abdomen bajo izquierdo, ahora era él el imposibilitado. Con sus dedos tomó una poca de la sangre que brotaba de él y se la llevó a la boca.

−Como me imaginaba la sangre fresca es de lo mejor −exclamó. Después le dio una mordida en el cuello tal vampiresa se tratase−. Dígame señor sádico ¿qué se siente ser el pasivo? −Ahora le enterró su otra espada en el muslo derecho, estaba imposibilitado de levantarse. Pero al parecer alguien lo había hecho por él. Nobume captó un bulto que sobresalía de la entrepierna de su contrincante−. Vaya parece que este juego de sangre te está gustando. −Se levantó del piso y ahora lo miraba con repugnancia mientras pisaba su miembro viril.

−Bas… tar… da… −articuló mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

−Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. −Ella seguía pisándolo mientras con su mirada buscaba la espada de su acompañante.

Cuando ella caminaba hacia la otra espada disponible, él con gran velocidad se quitó eso que le imposibilitaba su andar.

Al momento en que ella se agachaba para recogerla, utilizó una de las espadas para clavársela en la mano, para su suerte quedaron prensadas las dos. Ahora tenía una bella vista de su trasero, ese short azul y sus piernas al descubierto lo habían tentado más de una vez en cualquier enfrentamiento y pensar que ahora estaba a su merced.

Con la otra espada corto la prenda de ropa e inclusive llegó a rosar su parte intima, lo supo porque el cuerpo de ella lo manifestó. A ella le había gustado sentir el frío del metal entre sus piernas.

−Ya lo estuviste sintiendo con tus pies, ahora to toca sentirlo con otra cosa. −Sin delicadeza ni piedad se insertó dentro de ella inclusive había logrado sacarle un poco de sangre, pero sus cuerpos se estremecieron cuando se sintieron conectados.

Con la espada que tenía en mano le dio golpes con su hoja en las nalgas hasta que empezaba a mostrarse un bello color rojo en ella.

Ese juego de haber quien lastimaba más al otro le estaba gustando a ambos, ambos estaban experimentando un placer que nunca habían sentido. Ser penetrada de esa forma, nunca en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido. Pero él no podía ser el único que estuviera disfrutando mientras era lastimada.

Le dio una patada en la herida que previamente le había hecho en su muslo izquierdo y al alejarlo de ella pudo liberar sus manos de ese pedazo de metal que la mantenía unida al suelo.

−Hija de p… −Con esa expresión dejaba en claro que eso le había dolido.

−Oh, con que fue eso lo que me introdujiste, pensé que había sido tu dedo. –Se agacho para estar a la misma altura, lo observó con detenimiento era la primera vez que veía uno de eso tan de cerca. Lo tiró al suelo, no fue difícil hacerlo, ambos ya habían perdido bastante sangre durante su encuentro y en el juego de sádicos.

La herida que había hecho en su muslo derecho ahora la hizo más grande. Se colocó encima de sus piernas y empezó a chupar ese miembro que antes estuvo dentro de ella, el sádico se retorcía de placer, todo lo que estaba experimentando era nuevo para su cuerpo y para él, tal vez no lo acepte en voz alta pero le estaba gustando.

−Tienes una cara de lo más interesante, asesino –dijo con burla, al parecer era consciente de lo que causaba en él−. Dime, ¿qué crees que pasaría si te lo corto? –Con su boca seguía dándole placer pero con una de sus manos lo estaba amenazando con una espada.

−¿Qué? ¡No! –Con su pierna "buena" intentó patearla, pero no era de gran efecto ya que todo el peso de ella estaba sobre sus piernas y ella empezó a utilizar su movimiento para complacerse ya que rosaba su pierna con su sexo.

Había perdido más sangre de la que podía contabilizar, habían estado en combate más horas de las que pudieran recordar, eso y más ocasionaron su desmalló. Al final del día no hubo ganador y perdedor, ambos hicieron sodomizaron al otro de la manera en que se les ocurrió. Pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, puede que otro día estén dispuestos a repetirlo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _N/A: Debo decir que el Okinobu es una ship que me gusta y desde cuando he tenido ganas de escribir sobre ellos, y pues nació esta loca idea al combinar las coronas de **MusumeAnon** (lemon y gore), así que teóricamente este fic es por ella, pero lo más seguro es que no lo lea porque es de su NOTP_

 _Espero que disfruten del fic, así como yo disfrute hacerlo._

 _Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego n.n_


End file.
